My Sick Youkai
by aicherrycherie
Summary: Does sick and Sesshomaru belong in the same sentence?


My Sick Yokai

Now that I am out of school for a few weeks, I figured I can finally write a few stories that have been in my head for a while. Let me know if there's anything I need to work on! Enjoy :D

* * *

"Ano…Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin timidly asked causing said demon lord to pause and slightly turn his head back to her. Rin, knowing this was her permission to continue speaking asked her question hesitantly.

Rin had just blurted out something to stop her lord, but didn't know what to say now that she had his attention. "Ah…Could we please rest my lord, it seems my human body requires a bit of extra rest today. I apologize!" Rin rambled out while lowering her eyes afraid of being denied once he realized she was making it up.

"Of course not you insolent human! It has not even reached midday yet and you and your human weaknesses seek to slow down the mighty Sesshomaru. Why I ought to-" Jaken's superior ramblings were cut off when Lord Sesshomaru glided to an adjacent tree and settled himself at the base of it.

"Oh thank you my lord! You are most gracious." Rin gave Sesshomaru a beaming smile then turned to Jaken and stuck her tongue out to him and giggled when he looked utterly stupefied. Now that they were able to stop Rin could finally set about figuring out what was wrong with her lord. To the average being that was unfamiliar with the inu-daiyokai, Sesshomaru-sama carried on as he normally did. Graceful, beautiful, indifferent, and perfect. But after traveling with her lord for what she deemed to be a little more than eight summers, she knew he wasn't his usual self.

It started a week ago, but she had thought nothing of his strange actions initially. He seemed to be more sensitive to the noises she made since she would notice his ears twitch towards her whenever she stepped on a leaf or his nose would subtly scrunch up at the first hint of smoke from their nightly camp fires. She noticed he would allow Jaken to ramble without hitting him often and without punishment. What shocked her the most was he had been avoiding fighting demons of any kind. Even strong demons! She knew her lord wandered in search of a good battle so when she would take note that he changed their paths often to avoid conflict, she knew there had to be something wrong. Within a couple of days, she observed that he breathed more often and slightly harder than he needed and he also didn't walk as elegantly as he normally did. That's not to say Sesshomaru-sama walked any less perfectly! He now walked like a king or emperor instead of like a god.

Rin stared at her reflection in the river as she gathered water for her rabbit soup. She recognized she was nothing special. Wavy black hair now to her hips, she now had a braided side bun instead of her childish side ponytail. Several moons ago, her lord noticed her lack of "proper traveling attire" as he named it, so upon her request and much to Jaken's dismay, she now wore clothing of Sesshomaru's colors and similar to the daiyokai but not quite. Her entire outfit was created by a demon weaver and made of the same fire rat material as her lord's half-brother. So now her attire would grow when she did and protect her in much the same way as Inuyasha's. She remembered the demon weaver's look of distaste that swept across his face once he realized his clothing was for a human girl, but the look was quickly replaced with a healthy dose of fear and respect for her lord.

The weaver had made her hakama all white and narrowed around her ankles just like Sesshomaru-sama with soft and flexible black boots. Her hankimono (half) had bright and light orange checkers like her childhood kimono and was tucked into her hakama. Her soft obi was the same as Sesshomaru's. As a way of labeling her as Sesshomaru's human to prevent others from attacking her, she had his purple crescent moon stitched into the white part of her collar on the right.

Rin traced the crescent moon in her reflection then angrily swiped at the water rippling her reflection and remembered she was just a lowly human child in her lord's eye. She was just grateful to be in his eye at all.

She quickly hefted up the pot of water and returned to their makeshift camp. When she got there, she almost dropped the pot in surprise. There, near the already set up fire pit, courtesy of an unwilling Jaken, was a pile of at least ten skinned rabbits and five gutted and spitted fish. She knew Jaken would never had been able to accomplish such a feat in such a short time, nor we he desire to do so since he put up a fit at catching her one fish. She took a quick peak at where her lord sat and froze. He stared directly at her with an intense look and refused to look away.

"Rin. I desire your human rabbit stew. I expect this is enough for the both of us." He stated while keeping her ensnared with his golden gaze.

"Nn." Rin chocked out and nodded unable to say much else. She was pleased that Jaken was still away for she would have surely been verbally attacked with how she should never answer Sesshomaru-sama in such an informal manner. The inu responded with an "hn" and closed his eyes awaiting the meal.

She suddenly felt a surge of energy and a strong desire to impress her lord with her cooking. This was her opportunity to show her worth! She grinned without realizing it and quickly got to work. After stuffing as much of the rabbit into the pot as she could, which was only five and a half, she saw fit to not waste a single morsel of the food he presented her and told herself to make jerky with the rest later. Rin strategically placed the spitted fish around the fire to be roasted when she got an idea. She scurried to her large soft brown sack, courtesy of Kagome, and rummaged until she found her precious herbs and seasons. This was definitely a special occasion!

After seasoning the stew to perfection, she took out two of her handcrafted bowls and chopsticks and loaded up Sesshomaru's to the brim. Rin turned to find his striking eyes once again on her and she paused momentarily stunned. Sesshomaru-sama sure was acting strange lately.

Without a word to one another, Rin presented his bowl and chopsticks directly in front of him giving a low bow, then was about to back away when she felt an intense heat emanate from him.

"My lord! You're burning up!" Without thinking, she pressed her hand to his forehead, just as she had seen Kagome do to Inuyasha and her pups a few times and found his forehead was almost too warm to stand.

"Ah! You are sick my lord!" Sesshomaru watched Rin's scrunched up face get flustered at their close proximity and flounder over what to do. His human said he was…sick. How he detested that word when applied to him. He believed that maybe her human concoction of a warm broth with meats would prove useful as it had done her many times. Never in his life had he been "sick" and he refused to admit his weakness. He was feeling weak and even tired and knew that while he could easily protect himself, he could not be sure he would do so for Rin should a demon be enough of a coward to attack her in the midst of their fight. He had told Jaken and Ah-Un to circle the area until next daylight should he succumb to sleep. He wanted to growl at himself for being weak enough to get sick.

"Rin." In the middle of her ramblings and confusion of how to care for a sick demon, she instantly halted and looked to him with wide eyes.

"Lessen your voice. This Sesshomaru can hear more than desired." He watched in unshowing amusement at how Rin instantly covered her mouth with both hands and nodded until he believed her head would fall off. "This Sesshomaru will eat then rest." He saw her give him a slow blink then come back to herself saying "okay" and headed back to the stew to grab her portion.

If there was one thing he didn't particularly understand, it was why he couldn't seem to restrain himself around her. With Rin that close, all he wanted to do was snuggle into her throat and lick at her pulse. Shaking off those thoughts with a low growl, he began to eat.

Rin wasn't too sure that he was really as okay as he tried to seem. What she was sure of was that he had the demon equivalent of a fever. So lots of food and sleep was what he needed…right?

Normally, when Rin ate, it was in comfortable silence, but now when they both ate, it felt palpable. Finishing the last chunk of rabbit and drinking the rest of her broth, she turned and saw Sesshomaru still sitting, but with an empty bowl and looking as though he never moved. Rin asked if he would like more and he "hn-ed" her and she refilled his bowl thrice more before he stated he was satisfied with the meal. That one comment made Rin glow and if he hadn't been so tired, he would have smirked a bit. As it was, there seemed to be a correlation of his sickness to Rin, or at least a cure of sorts in her nearness. He noticed a significant relief when she neared him and an almost inflamed sensation through his whole body when she left.

Sesshomaru was not ignorant to his senses, and he knew from the time her body alerted her that she had become a woman that she was his. His beast craved her with a hunger that sometimes startled him and he often left her with his half breed of a brother when her ovulation times became unbearable to him. He would be stupid to deny himself of his future mate and by the way he scented her at certain times, he knew she also desired him. However, to comply with Inuyasha's mate's request, what he thought at the time to be highly unreasonable of her to become involved in his affairs, he would wait until her 18th human year to begin to court her.

He determined his sickness was his body's way of rebelling to waiting for Rin. While waiting for Rin to finish cleaning and bathing, he came to a solution for his problems. Closing his eyes to soothe the ache from having them open, he awaited her return.

Coming back to their camp, she could feel his eyes on her once again, but she would try not to make such a fool of herself! She would try and be as elegant and sophisticated as he was. She attempted to glide towards her pack, but managed to trip over a twig…a twig! 'Can't Rin do anything right! Gah!"

"Ugh!" She threw a mini internal fit, then harrumphed and plopped next to her back. As she packed away her bowls, pot, and towel, she pulled out her blanket when Sesshomaru called her.

"Yes my lord?" She said a bit too eagerly. She couldn't help that part of her even if she tried.

"Come. And bring your covering." She stood, a bit confused as to why she was being called to him, but obeyed him nonetheless with blanket in hand. Once she reached his side, she squealed when he grabbed her hand and tugged her. The result? A distorted Rin laying haphazardly in Lord Sesshomaru's lap.

"S-S-S-S Sesshomaru-sama?!" A bit agitated with her loud voice, he leaned down and softly nipped her throat as a reprimand. However, that only accomplished enflaming her face. He

"Rin, sleep." He rumbled, then nuzzled into her hair and breathed in deep. Rin kept still absolutely stiff until a few minutes passed and she was still laying in The Inu Daiyokai of the Western Land's lap…

Not wanting to upset him or wake him…-'was he asleep?'- she adjusted her large blanket over both of them and rested her head against his chest. The heat still emanated from him, but not as strongly as earlier. She pressed her cheek to his soft fluffy mokomoko and placed her hands in her lap. Deciding to figure out the rest in the morning, she closed her eyes and was lulled to sleep with what she must have imagined to be a soft rumbling from his chest.

A few hours later, and after circling the camp about seven times, Jaken ordered Ah-Un to continue and came bustling into the area ready to greet his lord and tell him their findings when he tripped over air upon seeing his lord and Rin tangled up within one another. Rin's fingers were tangled in Sesshomaru's silver strands and her other hand and head resting on his mokomoko. And though Sesshomaru's piercing stare rested on him, his hands cradled the human around her waist. His other hand, which had been restored by the very miko that had been responsible for removing it now hovered by his sword.

"Say one wrong thing Jaken and your head rolls. Do not wake her. Leave." Jaken could feel the daiyoukai's aura strangle him, so he immediately turned heal and ran back to circle the perimeter just like he was ordered.

Once Jaken left, Sesshomaru thought on how felt revitalized and glanced down at his human's sleeping face, then nuzzled back into her hair determining this be a new nightly ritual.


End file.
